Driving of an automobile requires placement of a driver's foot against an accelerator pedal, with the heel of the driver's shoe resting on the floor of the automobile. Prolonged driving can scratch and scuff the heel of a driver's shoe due to the constant contact of the heel with the automobile floor. Therefore, a shoe heel cover is needed which can be attached to a heel of a shoe to protect the heel from scratches, abrasions and other damage, particularly during driving.